When You Say Nothing At All
by Lale-Nivaru
Summary: Song Fic Draco and Harry know how much they love and cherish one another, with out even having to say anything.


When You Say Nothing At All  
  
~ Disclaimer - The song "When You Say Nothing At All" was not written by me, therefore is not owned by me. Harry Potter and co. Are all part of JK's goddessly ingenius not mine. So don't sue me.  
  
Warning- This is so Harry/Draco  
  
It's amazing  
  
How you can speak  
  
Right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word,  
  
You can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may  
  
I could never explain  
  
What I hear when  
  
You don't say a thing  
  
Draco was watching a nineteen year old, ebony haired, emerald eyed boy lounging on the black sofa, before the cheerfully crackling fire. Even surrounded by the people that are his friends, Harry was always able to talk to them, be at ease around them, even when he confessed to having a great dislike to crowds. Draco smiled softly, watching his beloved. The war had been over for two years, Sirius had been found and brought back a year ago, and Draco and Harry had been married two months after. Draco noticed how Harry had grown, but how he never really had changed. Suddenly, emerald met silver, and warm, smoky love filled the room, and each man till they were nearly overflowing with the precious emotions of love.  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know  
  
That you need me  
  
There's a truth  
  
In your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me  
  
Whenever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
Harry and Draco watched each other, and in an unexplainable pull, Draco went to Harry, settling on his lap, both men curling up together, their gaze never breaking. Harry pulled up his legs a bit, Draco curled his around Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms securly around his husband, and Draco, cuddled closer, arms possessively around Harry's waist. The world shrunk, and it was only them, their loving gaze unwavering. No words ever exchanged.  
  
All day long  
  
I can hear people  
  
Talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near  
  
You drown out the crowd  
  
(The crowd)  
  
Try as they may  
  
They can never define  
  
What's been said  
  
Between your  
  
Heart and mine  
  
Harry stumbled into the front taking off his coat and boots, shaking snow from his hair, and removing his gloves. He looked up and his gaze softened as it locked with a silver one. Draco glided to him, and took his husbands hand, leading the Gryffindor to the sofa, in front of a roaring fire, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and a plate of chocolate chip scones ( Harry's favorite ). Settling down on the couch, snuggled together, Harry's bad day was rubbed away, like his sore muscles by Draco's slender hands. Melted away by the hot snacks, the warm room, and the firey love from Draco.  
  
The smile on your face   
  
Lets me know  
  
That you need me  
  
There's a truth  
  
In your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me  
  
Whenever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know  
  
That you need me  
  
There's a truth  
  
In your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me  
  
Whenever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
That night as Harry and Draco lay in bed curled up together, with gentle caresses, heated strokes, passion and love filled kisses. Their eyes were always on one anothers. Through that long, steamy night of love making, both men realized just how much they loved the other. They didn't need words, or declarations, or public announcements. Just the sweet and tender looks, and touches, the thoughtful and caring things done for one another. The loved each other with all their souls, with all their past, present, and future lives. They knew they were soulmates, and they knew that they would forever be together. They would die for one another, and rather die than hurt the other.   
  
(You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all)  
  
The smile on your face  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
The touch of your hand  
  
Let's me know  
  
That you need me  
  
(You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all)  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know  
  
That you need me  
  
There's a truth  
  
In your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me  
  
Whenever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
(You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all)  
  
The smile on your face  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
The touch of your hand  
  
Let's me know  
  
That you need me  
  
(You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all)  
  
Funny how love works, they had never even voiced the words allowed. They just knew. They shared sweet nothings, and told each other sweet loving things, but it wasn't needed. They already had the reassurance.   
  
They knew it best, when nothing was said at all. 


End file.
